FN SCAR
|type=Assault rifle |is_ranged=yes |service= |used_by= |designer=FN Herstal |design_date= |manufacturer=FNH USA |production_date= |number= |variants=SCAR-L (Mk 16 Mod 0), SCAR-H (Mk 17 Mod 0) |weight=3.12 kg (6.9 lbs) (SCAR-L) 3.26 kg (7.2 lbs) (SCAR-H) |length= |effective range= SCAR-L: 500m |cartridge=5.56x45mm NATO (SCAR-L) 7.62x51mm NATO (SCAR-H) |action=Gas-operated, rotating bolt |rate=550-600 rounds/min |velocity=SCAR-L: 2870 FPS with M855, 2630 FPS with Mk 262 SCAR-H: 2342 FPS with M80 |feed=SCAR-L: Various STANAG Magazines. }} The SOF Combat Assault Rifle'''http://www.fnhusa.com/contents/News/PDFs/3-2-06_FN_SCAR_2.pdf, or '''SCAR, is a modular rifle made by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal (FNH) for the U.S. Special Operations Command (SOCOM) to satisfy the requirements of the SCAR competition. This family of rifles consist of two main types. The SCAR-L, for light, is chambered in the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge and the SCAR-H, for heavy, fires 7.62x51mm NATO ammunition. Both are available in further variants such as marksman or CQC (Close Quarters Combat). The FN SCAR system completed low rate initial production testing in June 2007 and is scheduled for limited fielding in the fall.Defense Tech: Meet the SCAR Overview The SCAR is available in two calibers, and in versions for short and long range combat. It emerged as the winner of a US SOCOM competition to find a new rifle for special forces begun in 2003. Other competitors included entries by Colt and the Robinson Arms XCR. Heckler & Koch had submitted the XM8 as a general issue replacement for the M4 and M16 for the US Army, but the program was canceled. The SCAR is manufactured in two main versions; Light (SCAR-L, Mk 16 Mod 0) and Heavy (SCAR-H, Mk 17 Mod 0). The L version fires 5.56x45mm NATO using improved M16 rifle magazines. The H fires the more powerful 7.62x51mm NATO from a newly designed 20-round magazine. Different length barrels will be available for close quarters battle and for longer-range engagements. The SCAR-L can also be chambered for the 6.8 mm Remington SPC cartridge, and the initial solicitation indicated that the SCAR-H would also be chambered for the 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge. However, FN is not currently offering those calibers. The Mk 16 Mod 0 will be replacing the M4A1, the Mk 18 Close Quarters Battle Rifle (CQBR) and the Mk 12 SPR currently in SOCOM service. The Mk 17 Mod 0 will replace the M14 and Mk 11 sniper rifles. The SCAR features an integral, uninterrupted Picatinny rail on the top of the aluminum receiver, two removable side rails and a bottom one that can mount any MIL-STD-1913 compliant accessories. It has a polymer lower receiver with an M16 compatible pistol grip, flared magazine well, and raised area around magazine and bolt release buttons. The front sight flips down for unobstructed use of optics and accessories. The rifle uses a 'tappet' type of closed gas system much like the M1 Carbine while the bolt carrier otherwise resembles the Stoner 63 or Heckler & Koch G36. The SCAR will be built at the FN Manufacturing LLC, plant in Columbia, South Carolina. Fabrique Nationale announced plans to introduce (around 2008) a semi-automatic version of the SCAR modular rifle system, designed for the law enforcement and commercial markets. In July 2007, the US Army announced a limited competition between the M4 Carbine, FN SCAR, HK416, and the previously-shelved HK XM8. Ten examples of each of the four competitors were involved. Each weapon fired 6,000 rounds in an "extreme dust environment." The purpose of the shootoff was for assessing future needs, not to select a replacement for the M4.Army Agrees to M4 Sand Test Shoot-Off During the test, the SCAR suffered 226 stoppages ranking second to the XM8 with 127 stoppages and 11 major ones, but less compared to the M4 with 882 stoppages and the HK 416 with 233. This test was identical to two previous systems assessments that were conducted using the M4 Carbine and M16 rifle at Aberdeen in 2006 and the summer of 2007 before the third limited competition in the fall of 2007. Results from the second test resulted in a total of 307 stoppages for the M4 after lubrication was increased, but did not explain why the M4 suffered 882 stoppages with that same level of lubrication in the third test.Defense Tech: ...And Here's the Rest of the M4 StoryNewer carbines outperform M4 in dust test - Army News, opinions, editorials, news from Iraq, photos, reports - Army Times Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module Introduced in 2004 as an addition, the EGLM, or Mk 13 Mod 0, is a 40 mm grenade launcher based on that of the F2000. The EGLM allows for the shooter to launch grenades with the middle finger without interfering with the magazine. The barrel of the EGLM can be pivoted either left or right to allow easy loading for both left and right handed users. It can either be mounted on the rifle, or on a special stand-alone stock. Purchase On January 23, 2004, US SOCOM issued a Request for Proposal (RFP) for solicitation USZA22-04-R-0001. The following amounts were projected for procurement: See also * Bushmaster ACR * FN FNC References External links * Official FNH USA military page * Official FNH USA commercial page * Official FNH USA MK16 MK17 MK13 Military instructional videos ** High-res photos from FNH USA of all 3rd Generation FN SCAR variants * FN SCAR brochure (PDF file) * FN SCAR on Defense-Update * FN SCAR video demonstration * FN SCAR images * FN SCAR video and review * FN SCAR Powerpoint Presentation (PDF file) Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault rifles